Mañana será otro día
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Jeremy vive una corta pero intensa relación con quien menos lo espera. Y ésta, inevitablemente, deja sus secuelas.


**Mañana será otro día**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de The Vampire Diaries es propiedad de L. J. Smith y del canal de televisión The CW.

 _Este fic participa del topic "Desafiando tu imaginación" del Foro "La Revolución de los Fandoms"._

* * *

El escaso contenido de tu estómago no tarda en encontrarse en el suelo del motel. El sabor repugnante de la bilis te inunda el paladar y sientes que esa sensación es la menos compleja por la que estás atravesando. El ambiente es inundado de un halo pestilente que te hace encogerte y retroceder a trompicones, llevándote todo por delante, sin importar que puedas salir magullado en el escape. No tienes tiempo para recomponerte de la sorpresa, para sopesar el golpe imprevisto que supone descubrir la verdad.

Te diriges al baño con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de lucidez. El agua te corre por el rostro y te inunda la boca, arrastrando consigo cualquier rastro de impureza. Pero el agua no es capaz de arrastrar consigo el dolor que significa el reciente descubrimiento. Porque duele y vaya qué duele.

En el primer instante, lo que hiciste fue ignorar el dolor, ignorar la molesta sensación, pero no fue la solución. Solamente conseguiste fue retrasar la inevitable asimilación de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar algo a la máquina dispensadora del pasillo? Seguro que no funciona bien pero algo puedo conseguir si tienes hambre.

Niegas con la cabeza.

Lo único que quieres es dejarte caer de espaldas sobre el colchón viejo de la habitación, ese de resortes que crujen con tu peso, y dejar volar tu mente por una realidad que no te pertenece.

«No soy tu amigo.»

Te reprochas el haber sido tonto como para ser un objetivo tan fácil.

.

* * *

.

 _El día se presenta soleado como todos los días desde que llegaste a Denver. La tonalidad dorada sobre tu piel ya es una sensación familiar y que, extrañamente, comienza a formar parte de tu rutina del día a día. En tu mano llevas un café porque la mañana no son mañanas si no arrancas los vestigios de sueño con un buen café._

 _El encuentro con él parece casi inevitable. Por la suerte del destino se terminan cruzando frente a uno de los edificios principales, donde casualmente tienes la primera clase de tu jornada estudiantil._

 _Él es lo que todos los chicos quieren ser._

 _Un cuerpo atlético enfundado en una vestimenta informal que luce recién sacada de la tintorería, una sonrisa de esas que hacen suspirar a la mayoría de chicas, y una mirada que guarda un secreto que el resto del mundo desconoce y que te invita a averiguar el misterio que implica._

— _Mi nombre es Lucien y soy nuevo en el campus._

— _Eso es imposible._

— _Las inscripciones estaban cerradas pero la administración no pudo rehusarse ante la influencia de mi familia._

 _Lo único que puedes pensar es que se trata de un típico niño rico. Uno de esos a los que le cumplen todos los caprichos por más inverosímiles y ocurrentes que sean, le cambian el coche cada año aunque no lo necesite, y son incapaces de negarle crédito ilimitado en las tarjetas._

— _No me refería a eso —repones con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Quién demonios se llamaría Lucien? Es un nombre atípico._

— _Es un nombre francés y muy aristocrático, para tu información —asegura. Vuelve a sonreír de esa condenada manera y estira la mano en tu dirección—: Mi nombre es Kol._

— _Jeremy Gilbert._

.

* * *

.

Te cuesta admitirlo pero agradeces que Elena y Damon estén sumergidos en esa tensión sexual que solamente ellos entienden. Su concentración en el otro garantiza que no te prestan atención y lo menos que quieres ser en ese momento es objetivo de los comentarios hirientes de Damon. Porque cuesta tener que admitir, y más en voz alta, que él tiene razón. No sueles hacer amigos de forma tan espontánea y de repente aparece Kol con sus conversaciones sobre deportes, su buena mano para el béisbol y sus bromas de doble sentido.

Él tan fugaz, tan inalcanzable. Y tú tan extraño y corriente.

Martirizarte con esos pensamientos no te ayuda en ningún sentido, pero es algo que necesitas. Es como si en el tiempo compartido te hubieras hecho adicto a un _no se qué_ que ahora te está consumiendo. No puedes hacer más que analizar una cuestión sumamente importante. ¿Tan relevante es en tu vida que tiene el poder de influirte de ese modo?

Tu mente, traicionera para no variar la costumbre, sigue rememorando momentos fragmentados que desfilan ante tus párpados. En tus pupilas se encuentra anclada su imagen. No consigues mencionar su nombre completo, su verdadero nombre.

Kol Mikaelson.

Tu puño se cierra con furia y arremete contra la ventanilla de la camioneta. En ese golpe trata de descargar todas las sensaciones acumuladas y frustradas. El cristal no tarda en estrellarse y los vidrios transparente se anidan en tus nudillos. Los mismos se vuelven blancos como el papel y comienzan a ser surcados por hilos delgados de sangre.

La molestia te recuerda que estás en la realidad y que deberías estar agradecido de haber salido de la camuflada pesadilla.

Lamentablemente, no puedes hacer más que querer volver y estar con él.

.

* * *

.

 _No cruzan palabra a cada momento pero la confianza poco a poco se va instalando entre ustedes dos. Despacio va derribando la barrera que se encuentra entre el término conocidos y el término amigos._

 _Tienes que admitir que te sientes un poco extraño, ya que es la primera vez que te resulta sencillo entablar conversación con alguien que es de tu mismo género. Los chicos del campus suelen saludarte, la mitad de ellos se conocen tu nombre y de vez en cuando quedas en algún bar, pero ninguno te inspira tal fraternidad como para comentarle sobre tus pasatiempos._

 _Con Kol es diferente._

 _Todo es tan diferente. Él parece conocerse la historia de todos los equipos de béisbol de la zona, desde los jugadores más excepcionales hasta las rachas de mala suerte que tuvieron en las pasadas temporadas. Le gustan las pinturas, aunque hay que destacar su macabra preferencia por todo aquello que represente la muerte, y se jacta de tener un hermano que es pintor. Quieres preguntarle sobre su hermano pero piensas que te entrometerías en un terreno personal, así que la conversación queda reducida a un solo tema._

— _¿Desde cuándo te gusta el béisbol?_

 _Deja la botella de cerveza a un lado y clava los ojos en ti._

— _No sabría decirlo. Puede ser que me guste desde siempre o que me haya empezado a gustar solamente porque a ti te gusta. Soy nuevo en un campus donde no conozco a casi nadie. Si el primer tío con el que me cruzo me dice que le gusta el béisbol, le digo que también me gusta._

— _Así que soy ese tío —no puedes evitar soltar una carcajada—. ¿Y si soy un psicópata o algo parecido?_

— _Entonces, seremos dos psicópatas a la orden._

 _No sabes si lo dice en broma o de verdad pero tampoco te importa averiguarlo._

.

* * *

.

—¿En qué estabas pensando cuando golpeaste la ventanilla?

No quieres enfrentarte a la mirada preocupada de Elena. Esa mirada que parece hablar por sí sola y que continuamente está sumergida en un eterno mar de preocupación. Es algo común en ella preocuparse por todos los que le rodean, incluso olvidándose de sí misma.

—Estaba enfadado por todo lo sucedido.

—¿Y no tuviste mejor idea que romper mi ventanilla? —inquiere Damon—. Mi ventanilla no tiene la culpa de que te hayas dejado engañar por un Original.

—¡A nadie le importa tu estúpida ventanilla! —exclamas. No puedes contenerte y, ciertamente, no te molesta descargar tu frustración con Damon. ¿Cuántas veces él lo hizo contigo?—. No se trata de ti y tu jodida existencia.

—¿Se trata de ti y de tu vida normal como un adolescente común que estudia arte? —responde y hace una pausa. Se voltea en dirección a Elena y agrega—: Te dije que no era una buena idea sacarlo de Mystic Falls.

Porque sacarte del pueblo significa tratar de tener una vida que no es tuya, que no te pertenece realmente. No debiste engañarte y pensar que un día podrías librarte de todos los malos rollos sobre vampiros, licántropos, brujas e híbridos.

—Por primera vez en toda la maldita noche has dicho algo cierto, Damon. Nunca debí irme de Mystic Falls —te pones de pie y buscas la chaqueta que dejaste apoyada en la roída cama.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Necesito estar solo. Iré a dar una vuelta —contestas ignorando al vampiro.

Elena te besa la mejilla y te coloca el móvil en la chaqueta. No es necesario que te diga que la llames si tienes problemas, su mirada lo dice por su boca.

Ya solo, comienzas a pensar en las posibilidades. _Normal._ La palabra parece tan distante. Eres Jeremy Gilbert y eso significa que nunca serás un chico normal con una vida normal. Pero, en ese momento donde te encuentras con sentimientos desconocidos hasta el momento, no puedes desear otra cosa que jamás haberlo conocido.

«No soy tu amigo.»

.

* * *

.

 _Cuando la boca de Kol arremete contra la tuya en un beso hambriento ya no importa que se le haga tarde para ir a clases, el sonido de la cafetera insistiendo a la distancia, o el hecho que te gustan las chicas y tienes un chico haciéndote delirar encima de tu cuerpo._

 _Y te encuentras allí._

 _Siendo un manojo de nervios bajo unas manos expertas que saben el lugar exacto que te enciende. Kol es tan absorbente, espontáneo y divertido. Tiene unas ocurrencias que te hacen cuestionar si es una buena influencia o no. Porque cuando te toca la polla por encima del género de la ropa interior, susurrándote palabras sucias en tu oído, no puedes resistirte y pensar que es genial tenerlo en tu vida._

 _Pero ese oneirismo en el que te encuentras sumergido no dura para siempre. Se rompe cuando el móvil comienza a sonar en el bolsillo izquierdo de tu pantalón. Kol sugiere que lo dejes sonar y que te sigas centrándote en él, en él y en ese placer que te hace sentir, pero al terminas atendiendo la llamada._

— _Hola, Elena —tratas que tu voz no delate lo errático de tu respiración, pero lo cierto que estás jodidamente excitado y el llamado de tu hermana es menos que oportuno, pero sabes que se preocupará si no le respondes—. ¿Cómo estás?_

 _La conversación se esfuma entre escuetos intercambios sobre las clases, los deportes y el clima que tiene lugar en Denver. No quieres sonar grosero y decirle a tu hermana que te encuentras en pleno ligue pero Elena, conociéndote como te conoce, se despide y dice que te llamará mañana para saber como te sigues adaptando._

 _Sorprendentemente, cuando la llamada finaliza, no se vuelve a recrear el ambiente candente. Algo que te frustra porque tienes un serio problema entre las piernas y dicho problema requiere atención._

— _¿Tu hermana Elena? —pregunta Kol con ese brillo malicioso bailándole en las pupilas—. Háblame de ella._

 _Y comienzas a hacerlo porque no le puedes negar nada._

.

* * *

.

La noche es un pesado manto que cae sobre tus hombros y el murmullo del viento lejano es suficiente para distraerte. Al final de la calle centellea el letrero de luces de neón del restaurante que está por cerrar y los automóviles poco a poco van abandonando el estacionamiento. El letrero del motel es precario junto al del local y, con cada paso que das, tienes menos ganas de volver a la habitación y seguir encerrado hasta que Rose consiga la pista que necesitan.

El aire fresco te acaricia la piel y consigue disipar tus pensamientos por un instante. Se siente refrescante la brisa y tranquilizadora de cierto modo. La herida se encuentra allí, en algún lugar dentro del pecho, y pulsa. Pulsa una y otra vez. Y pulsa aún más cuando él aparece en medio de las penumbras, vistiéndose con la oscuridad.

—Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

Retrocedes instintivamente. ¿Piensa qué vas a caer por segunda vez consecutiva en la trampa que él representa?

—¿Me estás pidiendo que confíe en ti y que te acompañe sabiendo el peligro que representas para mi vida?

Y vuelve a sonreír. De ese modo que sonríe cuando tiene un propósito oculto y siniestro.

—Pensé que habíamos pasado suficiente tiempo como para que me conocieras. Yo no pido. Yo ordeno. Y lo que estoy haciendo es ordenándote que me acompañes a un lugar para poder enseñarte algo.

La vacilación se asoma y hace mella en ti. Las manos te tiemblan a los costados del cuerpo y no sabes dónde quedó toda la determinación que te caracteriza. Eres como una presa dentro de los colmillos de su depredador.

—No iré.

—¿Quieres que te bese para poder convencerte? —pregunta de forma sagaz. El calor aparece en tus mejillas—. Lo siento, no es apropiado de mi parte sacar a relucir ese tema cuando evidentemente no lo has superado. Mejor dicho, no _me_ has superado. ¿Tanto te gusto, Jeremy?

—Te arrancaré yo mismo la lengua para que no vuelvas a repetir eso.

—Pero qué violento que te volviste en mi ausencia. Si mi memoria no me vaya, te gustaba tener mi lengua dentro de tu boca y en otras partes de tu cuerpo. ¡Qué rápido cambias de parecer! —se finge ofendido—. A lo largo de mi existencia solamente he estado con una docena de chicos, pero te aseguro que fuiste el mejor ligue. Ninguno gemía como tú.

El golpe va directamente a su rostro. Certero y duro. Kol no parece molestarse por tu acción. Con su velocidad vampírica se las ingenia, te sujeta las manos detrás de la espalda y te besa de ese modo único. De ese modo que solamente él sabe hacerlo. La boca te arde mientras la lengua arrolladora juega con la tuya.

Es fuego contra fuego.

Te quema desde lo más profundo de las entrañas. Intentas zafarse para demostrar un poco de dignidad, para demostrarle que no puede manipularte como quiere, pero Kol le permite retroceder solamente para terminar contra el tronco de un árbol. Un sonido metálico, el cinturón que se encuentra a tus pies, la cremallera baja y una mano que te borra la cordura.

—¿Te convencí de venir conmigo?

La respuesta a su pregunta se dibuja clara y concisa en tu mente. Das un paso hacia delante, y piensas que mañana será otro día.

Mañana podrás sopesar las consecuencias de tus actos.


End file.
